This project is a collaboration between three medical informatics research groups (Leland Stanford Junior University, Columbia University and Brigham and Women's Hospital) to build Internet- accessible shared systems which support computerized patient records, clinical-research protocols, medical vocabulary servers, teleconferencing, and health professions education.